The present invention relates to delivering author specific content, and more specifically, delivering author specific content to an activity stream customized to a user based on user input.
The ability of users to follow content from friends or other authors is tied to proprietary social networks. For example, a user can follow their friend on first social network application and can also follow the same friend on a second social network application. To follow what a friend is saying, the user checks both the first and second social networking applications. Some social media aggregation sites can combine updates from some social media applications to allow a user to follow content authored by friends from some specific social application at a centralized location. For example, the social media aggregation site can deliver the friend's comments from both the first and second social networking applications into a single activity stream that can be viewed by the user.